LHRD: LIBRO 1
by FlakyVickyHTF
Summary: En un mundo llamado Equestria, 3 amigos y familiares de las mane six, inician su destino para traer de vuelta la luz a Equestria, pero como primera prueba, deberán demostrar que tan preparados están para superar las pruebas que su destino traerá. LIBRO1: Días felices en Equestria. Traerá la prueba física donde los 3 conocerán sus poderes y habilidades y donde los aprenderan a usar
1. PROLOGO

**Hola que tal, soy FlakyVickyHTF aquí ahora en fanfiction y subiendo el prologo de LHRD, este sera solo el LIBRO 1 o también titulado Días felices en Equestria. De una vez les digo que el LIBR serán un preparativo para el LIBRO 3 en adelante. Para los que no entiendan esto, me refiero que en los 2 primeros LIBROS, se tratara especialmente de como los 3 personajes principales, son preparados o entrenados para lo que les espera en un futuro. Del LIBRO 3 en adelante, ya sera la verdadera prueba y donde ponen en juego su propia vida.**

**Desclaimer: MLP: FIM no es de mi propiedad, lo único de mi propiedad es la historia y los personajes u OCs.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

**AVISO: LHRD es el abrevio de La hermana de Rainbow Dash.**

* * *

La historia de la hermana de Rainbow Dash: Días felices en Equestria.

PROLOGO: LIBRO 1.

Aunque muchos no lo sepan, Rainbow Dash tenía una hermana menor llamada Rainbow Galaxy, Galaxy nunca fue igual a su familia y no solo por el físico, a pesar de que Galaxy era una pegaso, no poseía una crin de colores, ella lo tenía de color rosa y negro, su pelaje era de color rojo sangre y sus ojos eran de un color azul verdoso.

Galaxy y Dash eran buenas hermanas, bastante unidas, pero cuando Rainbow Dash cumplió los 7 años, fue aceptada en el campamento de vuelo. Hay adquirió su marca y a una nueva amiga la cual vivía en Pony Ville. Galaxy y Dash se empezaban a distanciar poco a poco.

Ya que en ese entonces, Galaxy tenía 3 años, fue una edad muy temprana para quedarse sola. No tenía amigos, sus padres eran muy ocupados y su hermana no le hacia caso.

Cuando ella cumplió los 9 años, sus padres lamentablemente murieron en una explosión accidental provocada por Galaxy. Rainbow Dash nunca se lo perdono, la culpo por completo de la muerte de sus padres para luego abandonarla e irse a Pony Ville donde vivía un tío suyo.

Galaxy no supo nada de Rainbow Dash desde ese entonces. Ella había sido transferida a un orfanato en Manjatan donde conoció a Hylia, una huérfana unicornio de pelaje azul cielo, crin negro y rojo, y unos ojos morados. Ambas eran muy buenas amigas, poco después, se encontraron con un potro llamado Lucky Pie, el era un pony de tierra de pelaje verde claro, crin verde oscuro, y ojos color morado. Con el tiempo, se descubrió que el era el primo mas pequeño que Pinkie Pie poseía.

Lo se, lo se, un poco corta la introducción, pero los secretos de como es que ellos se conocieron los colocare a parte como One-Short, pues son mas largos que cualquier capitulo. Bueno, continuemos alargando este Prologo.

Cuando los 3 potros cumplieron los 13 años, fueron enviados a Pony Ville donde conocerían sus futuros. Lucky fue recibido por su prima Pinkie, Galaxy por su hermana Rainbow Dash, y Hylia por Twilight, quien seguía siendo unicornio en ese tiempo.

Era obvio, Pinkie les tuvo que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Pony Ville.

Todo era encantador en ese momento, pero claro que no todo es color de rosa, pues una vez que acaba la fiesta, los preparativos para el oscuro futuro que esperaba impaciente, empezaron a dar comienzo.

Galaxy desaparease sin dejar rastro. Nadie sabia que o quien se la había llevado, pero era obvio que su hermana y amigos iniciarían su búsqueda.

Así, es como una nueva historia iba a dar comienzo, así es como una leyenda tomaría lugar en los libros de historia, así dio comienzo al entrenamiento físico y mágico en la historia de unos potros.

* * *

**Si, lo se, corto, pero créanme que las historias de los 3 van a ir aparte, por que su origen fue por separado, ademas, les arruinaría el suspenso de la historia en el LIBRO 3 en adelante.**

**Como ya dije, el LIBRO 1 y 2, solo son un preparativo de la historia, el LIBRO 1 es donde ponen a prueba su destreza física y mágica, ya saben, donde descubren sus poderes, habilidades y sus marcas (cutie marks), y el LIBRO 2 es la prueba emocional, donde preparan sus mentes para el desafió que les vendrá.**

**Bueno, si les da flojera leer lo que sigue, o les interesa la historia y lo que sigue, vayan a mi canal de Youtube donde tengo mas adelantada la historia, pero les advierto que aquí voy a ser mas explicita con lo que voy a escribir, hay solo me limito a escribir lo esencial, pero si quieren saber que es lo que le sigue a esta historia, vean desde el capitulo 1 hasta donde voy para que sepan mas o menos si seguir esta historia.**

**CANAL: FlakyVickyHTF.**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Hola Bronys y Pegasisters, aquí FlakyVickyHTF comunicándose en el primer capitulo de LHRD en la versión escrita y mas extensa donde corregiré errores que tuve en la versión de audio o como se diga.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Comet Galaxy: Je, bueno, gracias, que bueno que te gusto, y créeme que ese sentimiento no se compara a lo que le sigue en el LIBRO 2.**

**Bueno, me alegra tener un seguidor en esta historia y creo que tendré mas con el tiempo, pero lo que mas me importa es entretenerlos con una buena historia.**

**Desclaimer: MLP: FIM no es de mi propiedad, lo único de mi propiedad es la historia y personaje u OCs.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

La historia de la hermana de Rainbow Dash: Días felices en Equestria.

CAPITULO 1.

Era una bella mañana en Pony Ville, muchos ponys aprovecharon los rayos de sol para dar comienzo a sus actividades del día. Todo era felicidad, algunos pegasos se mantenían descansando en las suaves nubes hasta que una pegaso interrumpe esa tranquilidad. Rainbow Dash volaba a toda velocidad hasta que se detiene al estar a punto de chocar con Derpy.

-Hola Rainbow- dice Derpy con su típico tono de torpeza.

-Hola Derpy, em... ¿Has visto a mi hermana...?- dice Dash para lo que Derpy borra su sonrisa -Es que no la encuentro y estoy muy preocupada- dice Dash para sacar unas pocas lagrimas, pero manteniendo su apariencia ruda.

-No, lo siento Rainbow, pero no la e visto- dice Derpy triste.

-Gracias de todas formas- dice Dash para luego tratar de calmar su tristeza y salir volando de ahí.

No había excepción, todos buscaban, Fluttershy hablaba con un pajarito para tratar de saber si la había visto. Tras una buena charla con el pájaro, finalmente este le comento que Galaxy estaba en el bosque Everfree, dentro de una mansión abandonada conocida como la mansión amnesia.

-Muy bien, gracias amiguito- dice Fluttershy en su típico tono tímido. En eso, Rainbow Dash se acerca a Fluttershy -Averiguaste algo- Fluttershy sonríe tímidamente.

-Em si, uno de los pajaritos me dijo que la vio entrar a la mansión amnesia- dice Fluttershy para lo que Rainbow Dash la abraza muy feliz -Gracias Fluttershy, eres la mejor amiga que una pony pueda tener- Fluttershy se sonroja.

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS...**

Hylia, la mejor amiga de Galaxy, llega al sitio indicado donde según el pájaro le indico. Este se veía muy tétrico y se notaba abandonado, ella entra temerosa -Galaxy, ¿estas aquí?- grita ella escuchándose eco en el lugar. Hylia nerviosa y confiada de que Galaxy no estaba ahí, se dispuso a dar la vuelta para irse, pero al tratar de salir, la puerta se cierra de golpe encerrando a Hylia.

Ella en un desesperado intento por salir, intenta abrir la puerta con su magia pero esta estaba completamente cerrada -Galaxy, si esta es obra tuya no es nada graciosa- en el momento en el que Hylia termina de hablar, unas cadenas que se notaban pesadas, se empezaron a escuchar siendo arrastradas. Nuevamente en un desesperado intento por abrir la puerta, Hylia atranca la perilla cerrando por completo la puerta.

Hylia al notar lo que había hecho da un suspiro -Creo que tendré que buscar otro camino- ella empieza a caminar sin detenerse.

Después de un rato de pura caminata, Hylia se da por vencida -No encuentro ninguna puerta, es como un pasillo sin fin- de un momento a otro, las risas de unas niñas se alcanzan a escuchar seguidas de las cadenas arrastrándose. Hylia al instante entra en pánico para salir corriendo del lugar a máxima potencia para después de un rato, toparse por fin con una puerta.

Hylia se detiene y se asoma para ver su interior. Su felicidad fue grande al notar que cierta pony se encontraba ahí metida, era Galaxy, esta estaba totalmente sucia con tierra y algo mas que gracias a la poca luz, no se alcanzaba a distinguir -¡Galaxy!- dice Hylia emocionada de ver a su amiga, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue un suspiro de cansancio con un tanto de eco en este.

Hylia no se esperaba tal reacción pero prefiere esperar. Galaxy en el momento se levanta mostrando cadenas en sus 4 extremidades y un collar parecido a los de un perro. Galaxy se da la vuelta y hace notar varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, estas hacían notar sangre seca. Sus ojos eran de un color negro con excepción de su pupila la cual era de color rojo.

Hylia queda perpleja con la apariencia de su amiga pues nunca antes había visto algo como eso. Ella solo le sonríe con nerviosismo y luego sale corriendo del cuarto en dirección aleatoria.

Galaxy solo da otro suspiro y con la fuerza que le queda, trata de romper las cadenas. Pasa un rato hasta que Galaxy por fin lo consigue destrozando con sigo, gran parte de la pared.

Hylia es desconcertada por el ruido deteniendo su paso para procurar de que no hubiera peligro. Una vez confirma esto, continua su camino alejándose lo mas que podía del cuarto anterior hasta que se encuentra con otro cuarto el cual se veía mas como una sala aunque le faltaban algunos muebles como para completar el cuarto.

Ella se sienta un momento a descansar cerca de un escritorio. Ella empieza a aclarar su mente y a comprender lo que había sucedido hasta que recuerda las risas que había escuchado antes de encontrarse con Galaxy. Ella analiza las risas -Esa no era su risa, pero... ¿De quien era?- por un momento se quedo pensativa hasta que comprende la situación, ella abre los ojos como platos -Hay mas como Galaxy en este lugar ¿Verdad?- detrás de ella, 3 figuras pequeñas empiezan a salir del escritorio empezando a reír, su risa era la misma que la otra vez.

Hylia voltea lentamente notando a Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetiebell detrás de ella, se mostraban en el mismo estado que Galaxy, llenas de tierra, heridas y sangre, la única diferencia es que ellas no estaban encadenadas aunque se mostraban marcas de cadenas en cascos y cuello.

Hylia empieza a retroceder, Galaxy al poco tiempo se unió con las CMC. Hylia solo caminaba totalmente asustada hasta quedar contra la pared.

-_¿Qué hago?-_ piensa Hylia notando su fin hasta que -_El hechizo de Twilight, pero... ¿Como era?- _Hylia trataba de acordarse pero con la presión, no podía recordar.

Apunto de ser capturada, casi como un Click, recuerda y casi como un rayo, se transporta fuera del alcance de sus perseguidoras.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el fanfic que la verdad no me queda mucho tiempo, para los que sigan esta historia, quiero disculparme por sacarlo tan tarde pues la verdad ando con mucha presión, ya saben, la escuela, mis demás fics y con eso de que solo tengo una hora para escribir, pues no tengo mucho que escribir, así que por ahora confórmense con esto de que ya saque el primer capitulo y espero poder sacar pronto el segundo, bueno, no me maten...**

**Ok, eso es todo y hasta el próximo capitulo, Bye.**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Hola, aquí FlackyVickyHTF con un nuevo capitulo de LHRD o mejor visto como La historia de la hermana de Rainbow Dash y pronto como La historia de Rainbow Galaxy. Bueno, continuando, vamos a responder algo ;)**

**Comet Galaxy: Me base en la animación, y que suerte que seas paciente porque me voy a tardar en subir los demás capítulos.**

**Bueno, continuamos...**

**Desclaimer: MLP: FIM no es de mi propiedad, lo único de mi propiedad es la historia y personaje u OCs.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

LHRD: Días felices en Equestria.

CAPITULO 2.

4 ponys se encontraban en la Mansión amnesia bagando por las habitaciones del gran edificio. Se encontraban desesperadas buscando a Hylia la cual estaba perdida en la mansión tratando de evitar su inminente muerte.

Rendidas, se dirigen a un cuarto ubicado en la sima de la mansión donde una pony de tonalidades rosas las esperaba con gran desesperación.

-Donde estarán esas ponys, llevan horas ahí afuera- dice Pinkie Pie mirando la puerta de la habitación, unos golpes de cascos la ponen alerta, las 4 ponys entran a la habitación algo decaídas.

-Niñas, ¿ya la encontraron?- dice Pinkie acercándose a las 4 niñas -Por lo que veo, no. Saben lo importante que es encontrarla, si sale y habla de nuestro secretito, arruinara todo para nosotras- dice ella con enfado.

-Yo la podría encontrar pero ellas me limitan la búsqueda- dice Scootaloo retadoramente.

-¿Estas segura Scott?- dice Pinkie con duda.

-Si, yo la encontrare y te la traeré- dice Scott decisiva.

-Pues ve, pero recuerda que si regresas con los cascos vacíos, yo misma te mandare con el ojo amnesia- dice Pinkie con malicia.

-No te preocupes Pinkie, la traeré para ti- dice Scootaloo saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la mansión. Hylia se encontraba perdida, entrando y saliendo de habitaciones buscando una salida, pero lo único que encontraba era el mismo vacío y sucio pasillo en el que había estado recorriendo por mas de una hora.

-Por Celestia, esto parece un laberinto sin salida- dice ya desesperada Hylia mientras salia de una habitación. Ella se enfurece al aparecer nuevamente en el pasillo de siempre -¡Diablos! No otra vez- dice y luego se dirige a otra puerta, esta estaba cerrada y como ultima opción, sigue caminando por el pasillo hasta que finalmente, doble una esquina donde se encuentra con una luz blanca, esta estaba estática.

Hylia se le queda viendo -Recuerdo haber leído algo de las luces... Creo que era algo como _"Si se acerca, indica perdición, si se aleja, significa salvación"_\- dice Hylia tratando de recordar lo que había leído.

A los pocos minutos, la luz empezó a apagarse. Hylia estaba confundida, pero entró en pánico al empezar a escuchar pasos acercándose a donde ella se encontraba. Hylia se asoma por la esquina del pasillo y da un fuerte y ruidoso suspiro. Scootaloo la cual se estaba acercando, nota a Hylia y da una sonrisa sádica.

-Aah, conque ahí es donde te escondías- dice Scott la cual empieza a correr en dirección a Hylia.

-Oh no, ¿Qué hago?... un segundo, e estado en todo este lugar, creo que la puedo perder si juego bien mis cartas- dice Hylia para salir corriendo y entrar a una habitación, Scott la seguía por detrás.

Después de unos segundos, el plan de Hylia empezó a dar efecto -¿A donde quiere llegar esa pony?- dice Scott fastidiada, al entrar por una de las puertas, pierde de vista a Hylia quedándose muda -Rayos, la perdí...- ella da un suspiro -... a seguir buscando- y después de decir aquellas palabras, camina desanimada a una de las puertas mas cercanas.

Hylia entraba por otra puerta y voltea a ver a sus espaldas notando que ya no la estaban persiguiendo -Que alivio, mi plan si funciono- dice analizando la zona donde se encontraba -Creo que ya estuve aquí- dice verificando el pequeño pero amplio cuarto, esta parecía una cocina solo que sufría una falta de lavabos, estufas y comida, al final de la habitación, se encontraba una puerta deteriorada y enfrente de esta se encontraba la luz que había visto anteriormente a la persecución.

-Otra vez esa luz... mejor iré a ver que mierda es- dice ella acercándose la puerta, la luz en el instante, atraviesa la puerta. Hylia una vez estando frente la puerta, intenta abrirla con su magia, en el momento, la puerta pierde fuerza colapsando en el interior del cuarto. Hylia no tarda en vomitar por la horrible escena, el cuarto estaba lleno de cuerpos colgado en el techo y paredes (conste que solo dije cuerpos, no especifique que criaturas hay ahí), estos tenían sus abdómenes abiertos mostrándose sin sus intestinos y la mayoría de sus huesos rotos, la mayoría no poseía ojos pero otros si, en medio de la habitación, se encontraba una pila de órganos y en la sima, una llave.

-Que suerte que puedo usar magia- dice Hylia la cual, estaba a punto de hacer brillar su cuerno para traer la llave pero unos de los cuerpos baja del techo, este estaba deteriorado, y parecía ser un híbrido (Combinación de varias especies).

-Eh hola pequeña unicornio- dice el cuerpo mirando fijamente a Hylia la cual se pone nerviosa -Notaras que en esta habitación hay varios cuerpos y no quieres terminar como ellos, así que ve por la llave tu misma- dice el cuerpo.

-Pero ¿por qué?- dice Hylia mirando a los cuerpos.

-Dime, que tienen todos ellos en común- dice el cuerpo. Hylia mira a todos los cuerpos notando algo, las especies estaban conformadas por criaturas capases de usar magia o voladores -¿Te refieres a que los mágicos no debían usar magia y los voladores no debían volar?- dice Hylia tratando de comprender lo que el cuerpo trataba de dar a entender -Que lista. Si quieres la llave, ve por ella sin magia- dice el cuerpo.

Hylia solo suspira y con ganas de vomitar, entra al cuarto cayéndole sangre en su pelaje. Una vez llega a la pila de órganos, suspira y luego empieza a escalar para finalmente tomar la llave y salir de la habitación a paso rápido.

-Niña, no vuelvas a este lugar- dice el cuerpo mirando seriamente a Hylia.

-Vine por una amiga- dice Hylia con tristeza en su voz.

El cuerpo se sorprende -Entonces tu viniste por alguien... por lo usual, vienen por curiosidad... Bueno, te daré un consejo, si tu amiga sigue bien, encuentrala y salgan de aquí, pero si se convirtió en uno de esos monstruos de amnesia, trata de hacerla volver a ti, has que recuerde sus momentos juntas. Te deseo buena suerte niña- dice el cuerpo con seriedad.

Hylia lo mira y le sonríe -Gracias- dice y luego se va corriendo a la puerta donde entro.

-Ella no abandonaría nada por sus amigos... ella representa un elemento de la armonía... La magia- dice el cuerpo volviendo a su posición original.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de la semana :3 ya que ando tomando unas vacaciones, no se si podre seguir pronto con las demás historias, pero yolo, me aguantaran otra semana mas sin actividad en _LHRD: LIBRO 1 _:3**

**Hasta la próxima w**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Hola que tal, yo aquí de regreso con LHRD :3**

**Comet Galaxy: Me alegra que te guste. Ya veras lo que viene en este nuevo capitulo.**

**Desclaimer: MLP: FIM no es de mi propiedad, lo único de mi propiedad es la historia y personaje u OCs.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

LHRD: Días felices en Equestria.

CAPITULO 3.

Todo ahora era distinto, ahora todos se querían encontrar mutuamente. Hylia buscaba a las CMC y a Galaxy para devolverlas a la normalidad, mientras ella hacía esto, tenemos a una pequeña pegaso buscando a Hylia y por otra parte, tenemos a 4 ponys esperando la llegada de las 2 ya mencionada.

Pinkie no aguantaba las ansias de realizar su malvado plan -Cuanto tarda esa pony. Ya me desespere, seguro sabe que si regresa con los cascos vacíos la matare yo misma- dice Pinkie caminando de un lado a otro con desesperación.

-Tranquila Pinkie, ella regresara, ya lo veras- dice Sweetiebell.

-Si sabe lo que le conviene- dice Apple Bloom en voz baja.

-Cuando traiga a Hylia, la ofreceré al ojo amnesia para que me permita salir- dice Pinkie mirando una de las paredes donde había un ojo que emitía un aura oscura.

-Al ojo... no, no se lo des- dice Galaxy nerviosa.

-¿Que te pasa Galaxy? acaso ya te volviste suave- dice Apple Bloom en tono de burla.

-No, es solo que... no, no se los permitiré, no dejare que le hagan daño- dice Galaxy autoritariamente.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso quieres ser tu la que sea ofrecida al ojo?- dice Pinkie enojada.

-No, pero no les dejare que le hagan daño- dice Galaxy. Ella empezó a emitir un aura azul que empezó a expandirse por todo el cuarto, Pinkie y las niñas no tuvieron mejor remedio que salir de la habitación y alejarse de la luz que Galaxy emitía.

Al poco rato, el aura azul que Galaxy había emitido desapareció dejando exhausta a Galaxy en el suelo, ella levanta la vista, ahora estaba normal, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules y el negro había desaparecido al igual que sus heridas.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?... -dice adolorida, ella se levanta con dificultad -... creo que me libere de la maldición- ella voltea a ver la puerta y luego se dirige a esta corriendo -Debo encontrar a Hylia antes de que ellas la encuentren- dice alejándose por uno de los pasillos del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Scootaloo seguía bagando por la mansión con la cabeza baja -Debo encontrarla o si no Pinkie me matara a mi...- ella alza su cabeza mostrándose triste -... tal vez pueda pedirle a Galaxy que me adopten...- ella para y luego se alegra y empieza a correr -... si, se lo voy a pedir, Rainbow Dash me recibirá como su hermana menor- dice ella alegremente hasta que recuerda algo bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse.

-Pero esta maldición no nos dejara salir ni a mi ni a Galaxy...- ella baja la cabeza para ponerse triste otra vez.

-A menos de que encuentre a Hylia para que ella vaya por Twilight... pero que tontería, ella solo saldrá huyendo como la ultima vez- dice ella acurrucándose a llorar en una pared, después de unos minutos, ella se queda dormida.

Mientras con Pinkie y las demás. Ella estaba en shock al ver tal poder de Galaxy.

-¿Pero como es que...? a menos de que ella... no, eso es imposible- dice Pinkie pensativa.

-A menos de que ¿que?- dice Apple Bloom dudosa.

-Si, que es lo que pasa- dice Sweetiebell.

-A menos de que sea una alicornio o una portadora de los elementos de la armonía- dice Pinkie.

-Pero eso es imposible, ella no tiene un cuerno y los elementos ya tienen a sus portadores- dice Apple Bloom.

-Los elementos pueden tener mas de un portador, estos sirven de repuesto y por lo usual, son mas jóvenes que las originales- dice Pinkie.

-Pues debe ser portadora del elemento de la lealtad, saco ese brillo cuando protegió a su amiga Hylia- dice Sweetiebell.

-Lo mas seguro, por eso debemos eliminar a Hylia. Vengan conmigo- dice Pinkie para irse de ahí en busca de Hylia.

Después de un rato, Scootaloo se despierta tras ser golpeada por una puerta, Hylia estaba saliendo por esta y luego se le queda viendo a Scootaloo con miedo.

-¡Espera, no corras, solo quiero hablar contigo!- dice Scootaloo rápidamente. Hylia la voltea a ver mas relajada -Te escucho- dice ella.

-Ya no quiero seguir siendo este monstruo, quiero volver a ser la pegaso en busca de su Cutie Mark, pero no puedo salir de aquí, ninguna de nosotras puede, solo Pinkie y es que...- empieza Scootaloo pero es interrumpida por Hylia -¡Espera, ¿Pinkie también esta aquí?!- dice sorprendida.

-Si, y no sabes lo mucho que esperaba capturarte- dice Pinkie apareciendo de entre las sombras, ella voltea a ver a Scootaloo con desprecio -Por cierto, gracias por encontrar a Hylia- dice y luego voltea a ver a Hylia.

-¿Donde esta Galaxy? ¡¿Que le hiciste?!- dice Hylia temerosa al no notar a Galaxy con Pinkie.

-Tu amiga ya no esta, y tu tampoco volverás a ver la luz del día- dice Pinkie amenazante. Sweetiebell y Apple Bloom se empiezan a acercar a Hylia hasta acorralarla.

-¡No creas que dejare a mi amiga con ustedes!- dice Galaxy apareciendo de la nada golpeando a Pinkie en la cara, esta cae al suelo inconsciente.

-Aléjate de Hylia si no quieres terminar como Pinkie- dice Galaxy seriamente.

-Chiquilla estúpida, necesitaras mas que una patada para vencerme- dice Pinkie tomando a Galaxy del cuello.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no es tu día- dice Galaxy con dificultad y con una sonrisa. Pinkie se queda en shock y luego Galaxy empieza a emitir el aura azul que anteriormente había convocado. Este cubre a todos los presente, el aura se parecía al cielo nocturno, todas con excepción de Hylia empezaron a liberar una aura oscura que el cuerpo de Galaxy empezó a absorber. Poco a poco, el aura empezó a tornarse de los colores arco iris hasta que el aura empezó a apagarse dejando a todos menos Hylia inconscientes.

A los pocos segundos, Pinkie y las CMC se despertaron confundidas, pero Galaxy no se despertaba. Hylia al notar esto, corre hasta Galaxy -¡Galaxy!- dice y la toma entre cascos. Ella la mira un momento -Esta respirando, por Celestia, pero que susto- dice Hylia mas aliviada.

-Oigan, no es por interrumpir ese lindo momento, pero salgamos de aquí, este lugar me pone los pelos de punta- dice Sweetiebell tímidamente. Todas empiezan a reír y luego se van del lugar.

Después de un rato, las 6 ponys salen del bosque Everfree notando a Twilight regañando a Rainbow Dash. Las 6 se acercan a ellas.

-No me salgas con pero Rainbow Dash, si sabes lo peligroso que es...- Twilight voltea a ver al bosque notando a las niñas -... ¡Niñas!- dice corriendo y abrazando a Hylia.

-Hola Twi- dice Pinkie Pie con la cabeza baja.

-¡¿Y Galaxy?!- dice Rainbow Dash acercándose velozmente. Pinkie muestra su lomo con Galaxy inconsciente.

-¡¿Ella esta bien?!- dice Dash alarmada por el estado de su hermana.

-Si, solo que se desmayo, pero estará muy feliz cuando despierte- dice Pinkie.

-¿Por?- dice Dash (se los dejo en suspenso).

-Tienes suerte Dash de que no les haya pasado nada- dice Twilight mas calmada.

-No la regañes a ella, fue mi culpa de que esto pasara- dice Pinkie bajando la cabeza.

-No, fue mi culpa por sugerirte ir al bosque Everfree a buscar una nueva aventura- dice Dash.

-Ya basta, ambas deben pensar mejor las cosas- dice Twilight con suavidad.

-Creo que deben escribirle una carta a la Princesa Celestia- dice Hylia sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, y ¿que fue lo que paso haya?- dice Twilight curiosa.

-Les juro que les quiero contar todo, pero estoy muy cansada- dice Pinkie dando un bostezo.

-Guau, Pinkie agotada, pronto sera el apocalipsis- dice Dash en burla.

-Bueno, regresemos a casa- dice Twilight.

Todos se dirigieron a su respectivo hogar. Pinkie y Apple Bloom se habían ido a Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie solo acompaño a Apple Bloom a casa. Twilight, Hylia y Sweetiebell se fueron a la biblioteca a descansar, ya que Rarity se encontraba haciendo vestidos, no querían interrumpirla. Finalmente, Dash, Scootaloo y Galaxy se fueron por otro camino.

-Oye Dash ¿Te puedo decir algo?- dice Scootaloo.

-Claro pequeña- dice Dash alegremente.

-Bueno... es que soy huérfana, y... quería ver si tus padres me podían adoptar- dice Scootaloo nerviosa.

-Creo que no podré decirle eso a mis padres- dice Dash en tono triste.

-¿Por que no?- dice Scootaloo desilusionada.

-Te diré algo, pero no le cuentes a nadie- dice Dash bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Con cerrojo si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- dice Scootaloo.

-Bien, yo también soy huérfana. Galaxy mato a nuestros padres cuando eramos niñas y no se si fue accidente o no, pero ya no la puedo abandonar- dice Dash en tono triste.

-Ya veo- dice Scootaloo desanimada.

-Pero eso no significa que yo no te puedo adoptar- dice Dash tratando de animar a Scott.

-¿En verdad?- dice mas animada Scott.

-En verdad pequeña, de ahora en adelante seras mi hermana menor- dice Dash alegre.

-Genial- dice Scott.

-Bueno, súbete a mi lomo que vamos a casa- dice Dash, Scott hace lo que se le pide y las 3 se van a la casa de Dash.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el fanfic, espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero tener pronto el capitulo 4.**

**Sayonara y que Celestia este siempre de su lado.**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Hola que tal, yo aquí de regreso con LHRD :3**

**Comet Galaxy: Me alegra que te guste. Ahora vas a descubrir mas cosas del pasado de Dash y Galaxy.**

**Desclaimer: MLP: FIM no es de mi propiedad, lo único de mi propiedad es la historia y personaje u OCs.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

LHRD: Días felices en Equestria.

CAPITULO 4.

Cuando Dash, Scott y Galaxy llegan a casa de Dash, recuestan a Galaxy en su cama y luego se vana a la sala a hablar un rato.

-Hey Rainbow Dash, bueno, ya que seré de la familia, me deberías contar algunas cosas de tu vida ¿no crees?- dice Scott, Dash la mira y le sonríe.

-Esta bien pequeña, te lo contare...

**FLASHBACK...**

Cuando era pequeña, solía vivir muy feliz, tenía amigos y familia, nunca pensé que algo me pudiera hacer falta. Cuando cumplí los 5 años, esta Galaxy llego a mi vida. Nuestras diferencias me hacían verla como un monstruo, una mal nacida ***N/t: Algo que no pude explicar en mis fanfics es a que me refiero con "mal nacid " Esto significa que son ponys rechazados por la comunidad pony o que nacen con enfermedades oscuras (maldiciones, hechizos, etc.)***. En un principio, nunca la quise, me parecía una molestia y distracción, nunca pensé que ella se iba a convertir en mi mejor amiga.

Paso el tiempo, Galaxy al cumplir los 5 años, adquirió su típico crin negro y rosa, y un tiempo mas tarde, yo entre al campamento de vuelo donde conocí a Fluttershy y obtuve mi marca, ya que todos los años entraba al campamento de vuelo y me quedaba ahí por 2 meses, me empece a distanciar de Galaxy y eso la molesto, a los 7 años, ella aprendió a volar sola y cuando tuvo los 9 años, ocurrió un accidente, algo exploto en la cocina y mató a nuestros padres.

Yo la deje abandonada y me vine a Pony Ville donde vivía un tío mío y donde estaba Fluttershy, ello y yo nos habíamos hecho las mejores amigas, tiempo después, conocí a Apple Jack, Rarity y Pinkie. Me convertí en la dueña del Rainbow Factory al morir mi tío.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

Eso es lo que paso- dice Dash y se recuesta en su sillón.

-Ya veo... ¿Y donde dormiré yo?- dice Scootaloo.

-No lo se, mañana mandaré a hacer un cuarto para ti- dice Dash y da un bostezo.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu cuarto?- dice Scootaloo hasta que nota que Rainbow Dash ya se había quedado dormida.

-Descansa Rainbow Dash- dice Scootaloo y se va al cuarto de su heroína a dormir.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Galaxy se empieza a despertar, ella noto que su crin era mas largo, tanto que incluso le cubría el ojo izquierdo por completo pero no le tomo importancia, solo continúo con la rutina diaria. Una vez ya arreglada, ella baja de la nube y se dirige a Hylia.

-Hola Hylia- dice Galaxy aterrizando frente a Hylia, ella nota que Hylia no le dejaba de ver el costado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Galaxy curiosa.

-No has visto tu costado ¿verdad?- dice Hylia con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Galaxy confundida voltea a ver su costado notando su marca, este era un espiral de los colores del arco iris, tenía algunos puntos de distintos colores brillantes, en medio tenía un trueno de color negro en el contorno y rosa como relleno, y por ultimo, sobre todo esto, estaban las iniciales "RG" de color rosa oscuro.

-N-no lo creo... ¡Mi cutie mark! ¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡No lo puedo creer!- dice ella emocionada.

-Pero no eres la única, yo también conseguí mi marca- dice Hylia y muestra su marca, este era un búho con una pluma (Pluma de tinta, no de ave) en su ala derecha.

-Al parecer puedo aparecer letras y figuras con mi magia, ¿no es genial?- dice Hylia emocionada.

-Claro que lo es- dice Galaxy igual de emocionada.

-Vamos a Sugar Cube Corner por un cupcake y quítate el crin de la cara, te cubre todo el ojo- dice Hylia, Galaxy hace lo que se le pide y se quita la crin del ojo, Hylia nota algo raro en Galaxy lo cual la dejo con la boca abierta.

-¿Que?- dice Galaxy.

-T-tu ojo- dice Hylia. Galaxy corre a un espejo y nota que su ojo izquierdo era de color café.

-¿Pero como...?- se dice ella preocupada por el cambio de color tan repentino.

-Cubretelo, vamos antes de que se acaben los cupcakes- dice Hylia, Galaxy se cubre el ojo y va con Hylia.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al Sugar Cube Corner, escuchan un grito proveniente de la parte trasera de Sugar Cube Corner, ambas se alarman y corren a la parte trasera del establecimiento donde notan a Pinkie estando a poco tiempo de ser asesinada por un pony encapuchado.

-Galaxy, yo lo distraigo y tu lo noqueas- dice Hylia, Galaxy atiende a la indicación y una vez que nota a Hylia poniendo a salvo a Pinkie y dando la señal, ella corre y con una patada voladora, noquea al pony. Galaxy toma el arma del pony y luego se sienta sobre este para evitar que escapara.

-En un momento vuelvo con unos guardias- dice Hylia y se va con Pinkie.

Galaxy espero un rato hasta que el pony despierta y empieza a reír un poco.

-Hey niña, déjame ir y no te matare- dice el pony encapuchado.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida o que nací ayer? No dejare que te vayas- dice Galaxy, el pony ríe un poco y de un movimiento rápido derriba a Galaxy y toma el cuchillo.

-Niña estúpida, ahora morirás- dice el pony para lo que Galaxy se cubre el rostro con miedo.

-Supongo que tu debes ser la mal nacida de tu familia- dice el pony en forma de burla, esto enojo a Galaxy.

-Nadie me llama mal nacida- dice Galaxy enojada, en pocos segundos, la apariencia de Galaxy cambia dramáticamente. Su pelaje se hace mas oscuro, su ojo derecho se hace café, sus alas le crecen mas, su cabello adquiere mas el color negro hasta el punto de casi cubrir todo este, sus dientes se habían afilado bastante y un liquido rojo empezaba a brotar de su casco izquierdo.

Galaxy de un movimiento rápido se quita de encima al pony, este cae lejos de ella, al poco rato de este movimiento, la marca de Galaxy se ilumina y 7 objetos afilados cubiertos de 1 color cada uno (rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, morado y rosa), son lanzados a gran velocidad masacrando al pony.

Una vez que el pony había muerto, Galaxy recobra su apariencia original y mira el cadáver destrozado con temor.

-¿Y-yo hice eso?- dice ella espantada de lo que veía.

-¡Galaxy!- grita Hylia con unos guardias a sus lados, ella corre y abraza a Galaxy.

-Hylia- dice Galaxy débilmente.

-¡¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo daño?!- dice Hylia revisando a Galaxy.

-No, estoy bien- dice Galaxy al borde de las lagrimas.

-Tranquila, vamos a comer un cupcake, eso te va a animar- dice Hylia y las 2 se van a la pastelería.

Ya mas tranquila, Galaxy le cuenta lo sucedido a Hylia, ella se quedo con cara de incrédula mientras escuchaba lo que su amiga relataba. Una vez termina de contar lo sucedido, Hylia se puso a pensar un momento y luego habló.

-Ya veo, pero... ¿como es que pudiste usar magia? No eres un unicornio o un alicornio... Tal vez haya algo que no sabemos, pero investiguemos en la biblioteca de Twilight, allí debe haber algo- dice Hylia, Galaxy asiente con la cabeza y ambas se van a la biblioteca de Twilight.

Al llegar, las 2 empiezan a buscar algún libro de la magia o de los pegasos hasta que llega Spike.

-Hola chicas, ¿que están buscando?- dice Spike curioso.

-Algún libro de la magia o de los pegasos- dice Hylia mirando a Spike.

-Ya se cual les puede servir- dice Spike y se sube a un estante y toma un libro de color rojo no tan grueso con el título de "Magia y Hechizos". Hylia lo toma con su magia y le agradece a Spike.

-Gracias Spike, te debo una- dice Hylia y ella y Galaxy se van a la entrada del bosque Everfree para leer el libro.

Una vez ahí, Hylia empieza a buscar lo mas parecido a la situación de Galaxy. Pasaron unas cuantas horas siendo ya las 3 de la tarde cuando encuentran algo.

-Mira este, ¿crees que pueda ser?- dice Galaxy. Hylia lee el título y luego la información.

**"PARTE SOMBRA"**

**La magia "Parte Sombra" es una extraña magia oscura que solo puede ser utilizada por seres de suma fuerza como es el caso de los alicornios. Según se cuanta y se teoriza, la mítica yegua oscura, Nightmaremoon, sufrió de esta magia como para transformarse en el ser oscuro que ahora duerme en lo mas profundo de su ser.**

**Esta enfermedad suele afectar de diversas formas y es muy fácil de identificar aunque depende de la especie de pony.**

**Ponys de tierra: Los ponys de tierra suelen adquirir magia a la hora de tener esta magia, le aparecen manchas negras por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos le suelen cambiar a un tono rojo o rosa, sus dientes se afilan, aumentan de tamaño un poco, sus tonos de color en el pelaje y crin suelen ser mas oscuros de los originales y se vuelven sumamente rápidos.**

**Unicornios: Los unicornios no suelen cambiar mucho de aspecto o potencial, sus tonos de color suelen ser mas oscuros, sus ojos se tornan de un color amarillo o verde fosforescente, su cuerno se hace mas grande y se torna negro, fuera de eso, los cambios son los mismos que los ponys con excepción de las manchas en el pelaje.**

**Pegasos: El cambio en los pegasos suele ser de los mas difíciles de identificar pues ya se debe tomar en cuenta el aspecto original del pegaso. Adquieren magia, su crin se torna negro en su totalidad y se hace mas largo hasta el punto de poder cubrirle la cara, sus ojos se hacen de un tono café o naranja, su pelaje se hace mas oscuro que los otros, sus alas aumentan mucho de tamaño, su velocidad y habilidad de vuelo aumenta mucho hasta el punto de hacerlo un 75% mas velos de lo que era antes, fuera de eso, los cambios son los mismos.**

**Alicornios: Los alicornios son los mas poderosos de todos, durante un tiempo, estos alicornios se les hacía llamar, alicornio negro u oscuro. Estos se hacen en una totalidad negra, sus habilidades en la magia y vuelo aumentan dramáticamente, sus ojos se suelen torna verdes, azules, morados o rosas, sus alas cambian de forma ya sea de ángel o demonio.**

Hylia había terminado de leer y se puso a pensar un momento hasta que noto algo.

-Pero si esto fuera lo que te pasa...- voltea a ver a Galaxy -... entonces debe haber mas, según esto, tu crin debía ser en su totalidad negro, pero el tuyo tiene tanto negro como rosa, y tus ojos son de 2 colores, no solo uno- dice Hylia, Galaxy se pone a pensar un momento y cambia de pagina notándose otro tipo de magia. Esta vez ella lo leyó.

**"INFECCIÓN DE LA LUZ"**

**Es un extraño tipo de magia blanca, se dice que hace mucho tiempo, se trato de hacer esta para hacer felices a los ponys pero su resultado acabo siendo otro. Se decía que los ponys desafortunados que se vieron afectados por este hechizo, se hacían felices hasta el borde de la locura, muchos terminaron suicidándose por creer que sería divertido. ****Esta magia se termino considerando una enfermedad pues se transmitía de generación en generación y no era fácil de contagiar o eliminar.**

**Algunos sobrevivientes afirmaron no estar tan afectados de esta magia, algunos experimentos afirmaron que cada uno de los sobrevivientes poseían magia oscura como: "Shadow mean" "Dead End" "Parte Sombra" "Noche Oscura" o "Dark Eye"**

**Según unos científicos, afirmaron que la "Infección de la Luz" neutralizaba los efectos de la mayoría de los tipos de magia oscura haciendo estable al pony y para que se pueda seguir con una vida diaria.**

-Eso es, ya tenemos la respuesta, tienes magia tanto oscura como de luz, por eso estas así- dice Hylia alegremente.

-Es bueno saber que tengo, ¿pero como es que lo tengo? Bueno... la magia oscura me pude infectar en cualquier momento, pero... La infección solo se transmite por generaciones y yo que sepa, Dash no tiene eso- dice Galaxy.

-No lo se, pero al menos ya sabemos que tienes. Ven, vamos con Twilight a ver si ella tiene algo que nos pueda resolver el como curarte- dice Hylia y ambas se van a la biblioteca de Twilight.

Mientras tanto, un mal se despertaba de lo mas profundo del castillo de Las hermanas nobles para tratar de tomar su venganza.

* * *

**Y listo, después de un largo tiempo, regreso para continuar este fanfic y sorry si me tarde, ya saben, escuela y los demás fics, pues ya finalmente lo traigo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3**

**Que Celestia los mande a la Luna, bye .3.**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**Hola que tal, yo aquí de regreso con LHRD :3**

**Comet Galaxy: Que bien que te guste, vaya, y lo que te falta por descubrir.  
**

**Desclaimer: MLP: FIM no es de mi propiedad, lo único de mi propiedad es la historia y personaje u OCs.**

**P.S. No intenten el copypaste en esta historia, esto es propiedad de FlakyVickyHTF y de nadie mas, si quieren hacer algo (publicarlo en Youtube o en otra pagina), solo avísenme para yo permitirlo, pero también mencionen que es de mi propiedad la historia.**

* * *

LHRD: Días felices en Equestria  
CAPITULO 5.

Hylia y Galaxy habían ido a la biblioteca de Twilight para ver si ella podía utilizar algún hechizo de absorción para que Galaxy pudiese vivir como una pony común y corriente.

-Hola Twilight, Hylia y yo queríamos saber si tu sabias un hechizo de...- pero es interrumpida por Hylia.

-De absorción- dice Hylia terminando la frase de Galaxy

-Mmmmm... No estoy segura de saber alguno niñas, ¿para que lo quieren?- pregunta Twilight curiosa.

-Al parecer Galaxy tiene la infección de la luz en su sistema, además de que tiene magia oscura, y bueno, queríamos ver si tu sabias un hechizo de absorción que pudieras utilizar en ella- dice Hylia aclarando la duda de Twilight.

-¿Infección de la luz? ¿Que es eso Twilight?- pregunta Spike curioso de aquella información.

-Es un mal el cual nunca se supo de su origen, se dice que no es fácil de contagiar y no se sabe como eliminarlo- dice Twilight.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿y como es que Galaxy tiene eso?-

-No lo se, pero no es lo único que tiene, también despertó su parte sombra, la única ventaja de la infección de la luz, es que puede controlar mas su lado sombra- dice Hylia y voltea a ver a Galaxy

-En eso tienes razón, yo no se mucho de esta clase de cosas niñas, mejor vallan con Zecora, ella es mas sabia en cuestión a estos temas- dice Twilight y toma un libro con su magia.

-¿Zecora? ¿Quien es Zecora?- pregunta Galaxy curiosa.

-Oh es cierto, ustedes no la conocen. Spike, acompañalas para que vean como solucionar este problema- dice Twilight para abrir el libro que había tomado para luego empezar a leerlo.

.Pero Twilight, ¿porque no vas tu? Sabes que no me gusta el bosque Everfree- dice Spike tratando de convencer a Twilight.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer, además, la princesa Celestia me envió un libro de magia y necesito terminarlo- dice Twilight apartando su vista del libro.

-Esta bien Twilight, tal vez así me aleje un poco de los problemas de tus amigas, me están buscando para que les ayude con quien sabe que cosas- dice Spike con fastidio.

-Que bueno, ahora vayanse, se ve que el libro es interesante- dice Twilight sin tomarle importancia a lo que había dicho Spike.

Spike y las 2 ponys se van al bosque Everfree con Zecora para ver si tiene algún remedio mágico que solucione el problema que Galaxy tenia.

**Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque Everfree.**

Una criatura despertaba de su encierro en el viejo castillo de las princesas.

La criatura se levanta de un ataud y suelta un fuerte bostezo -Pero que larga siesta, cuanto tiempo e estado dormido, siento que han sido siglos- dice y mira a su alrededor notando el lugar destruido.  
-Mmm... Pero como las princesas han descuidado mi santuario, ¿en verdad no tienen sirvientes que limpien este lugar? Incluso hay arañas muertas aquí- se queja la criatura y empuja un cuerpo de una araña muerta.  
-Bueno, es hora de despertar, es hora de dejar la pereza y es hora de buscar a un nuevo huésped, me pregunto que ha pasado en estos últimos años... mmm... me pregunto si Discord ya consiguió apoderarse de Equestria, el me había dicho hace algunas semanas que se iba a apoderar de Equestria y me iba a liberar- dice la criatura pensativa. La criatura se levanta de su ataud y al tratar de salir, cae en el suelo.

-Demonios, estoy muy débil, ¿cuanto ya a pasado desde que me comí mi ultimo pony?- dice la criatura tratando de ponerse de pie pero era una situación muy difícil.

Después de 2 horas, finalmente consigue pararse y de inmediato, va al baño del castillo el cual se encontraba en los primeros pisos del castillo. La criatura al salir de la habitación donde se encontraba, nota que el castillo estaba totalmente destruido, lo único que podía ver, eran los escombros de la sala del trono.

-¿Pero que a pasado aquí? ¿y donde están las montañas flotantes y las nubes de algodón de azúcar? Si es que Discord no tuvo nada que ver con esto, ¿entonces quien hizo esto? mmm... ya se, iré a la biblioteca del pueblo mas cercano, pero primero necesito el cuerpo de un semental.

La criatura empieza a caminar escurriéndose por las sombras y buscando a un semental distraído que poseer.

**Casa de Zecora.**

-Bueno pequeños ponys, la posion que buscan con gran anhelo, no poseo, pues del mal que tienes, una solución no tiene, deberas controlarlo y vivir con el deberas- dice Zecora dando un poco de té a sus invitados.

-Oh vamos Zecora, tu debes saber algo, lo que sea- dice Spike tomando su té.

-Lo siento Spike, pues lo que ustedes quieren saber es algo que yo desconozco- dice Zecora y toma de su té.

-Esta bien Zecora, tratare de vivir con esto, no creo que sea muy difícil- dice Galaxy confiada de si misma.

-Espera pony, no te confíes. Aunque ventaja tengas ante esto, tu parte sombra contra ti se rebelara y las sombras contactara, mientras mas oscuridad posea tu corazón, mas difícil sera tu libertad- dice Zecora advirtiendo a Galaxy.

-Galaxy, mejor hasle caso, evita el mal del mundo, tal vez esto sea mas de lo que tu puedas controlar- dice Hylia preocupada por Galaxy.

-Esta bien, adiós Zecora, nos tenemos que ir- dice Spike y empieza a salir de la casa de Zecora con las 2 potras.

-Hasta luego pequeño dragón. Casi se me olvidaba Spike, cuida a Twilight todo el tiempo que puedas, y ten cuidado de lo que tus acciones puedan hacer- dice Zecora y se despide.

-Esta bien Zecora, adiós- dice Spike y sale de ahí con las chicas.

Spike y las 2 ponys empiezan su regreso a casa para empezar una nueva prueba de su vida, la cual era el aprender a controlar la maldad del corazón.

**En otro lugar del bosque Everfree.**

La criatura asechaba a un par de ponys los cuales iban como turistas a Pony Ville.

-Pobres tortolos, esta sera su ultima vez juntos, claro que para la yegua sera peor, se ve que su carne sabe muy bien- dice la criatura desde un par de arbustos cerca de la pareja de ponys.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- pregunta la yegua mirando a su alrededor.

-Tranquila, debe ser solo el viento- dice el semental relajando a la yegua. En el momento, la criatura ataca a los 2 ponys los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de escapar provocando la satisfacción de hambre de la criatura.

Unos minutos después de que la criatura mata a la yegua y se apodera del cuerpo del semental, se dirige al pueblo mas cercano.

**En Pony Ville.**

-Bueno chicas, me voy a buscar a Twilight, nos vemos después- dice Spike y se aleja de las 2 potras.

-Adiós Spike- dicen ambas potras.

-Y dime Galaxy. ¿Como planeas controlar tu lado sombra y luz?- pregunta Hylia y mira a Galaxy, pero empieza a tararear una canción a lo menso mientras saltaba de felicidad como Pinkie Pie.

-¿Galaxy, estas bien?- pregunta Hylia preocupada. Galaxy la voltea a ver con una gran sonrisa en su boca y en una cancionsita empieza a decir.

-No es eso, solo me sentí muy feliz de repente, no puedo dejar de saltar- dice Galaxy.

-Galaxy, esto es parte de la infección de la luz, debes controlarte- dice Hylia ya preocupada por el estado de Galaxy.

Ella deja de saltar pero aun con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro empieza a reír y hablar entre risas -En verdad, que molesto es esto, no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz- dice Galaxy entre risas.

Hylia empieza a darle de cachetadas a Galaxy hasta que finalmente reacciona.

-Auch, duele, ya para, me duele- dice Galaxy quejándose.

-Vamos Galaxy, debes controlarlo, intenta algo para que no te pase esto- dice Hylia dejando a Galaxy.

-mmm... que tal...- dice Galaxy pero alguien la interrumpe.

-Que tal si cuando estes en tu parte sombra piensas cosa felices como conejitos, abejas y gatitos, y cuando estes en tu parte luz, piensas cosas tristes como algo que haya pasado en tu vida- dice un semental de color verde, crin verde muy oscuro, ojos rojos, un chaleco gris y la marca de dinero.

-¿Quien eres tu? Mejor alejate si es que no quieres salir herido- dice Hylia de manera amenazante.

-Oh no te pongas así, yo soy Richard Green, ¿y ustedes son?- pregunta Richard.

-Hylia y ella es Galaxy. Dime ¿que andabas haciendo aquí viéndonos?- dice Hylia aun de manera amenazante.

-No fue mi intensión, soy un turista, solo vine para ver en donde quedarme, claro si es que el lugar me convence- dice Richard mirando a su alrededor.

-Genial, Hylia, ¿que tal si Pinkie le da una Pinkiebienvenida- dice Galaxy emocionada.

-Bueno, de todas formas se la va a dar, venga con nosotras, Pinkie pie le dará una fiesta de bienvenida- dice Hylia.

-Disculpen, que año es este que la verdad estoy desorientado un poco con la fecha- dice Richard un poco desorientado.

-Hoy es 30 de Marzo del 2014- dice Galaxy amablemente **(La fecha es del año pasado porque este capítulo lo subí el año pasado).**

-Gracias pequeña- dice Richard y sigue a las potrillas -Cielos, me dormí mas de 1000 años, con razón estaba debilitado- se dice Richard en su mente.

Los 3 pony van con Pinkie Pie la cual al enterarse de la llegada de Richard, empieza a preparar todo para una fiesta de bienvenida, mientras tanto, Richard y las 2 ponys van a la biblioteca de Twilight para buscar un libro que le explicara que es lo que paso en los últimos 1000 años.

**En la noche.**

Richard finalmente había encontrado el libro el cual leyó de volada y se había enterado de lo que había sucedido después de su encierro.

**En la fiesta de bienvenida de Pinkie Pie.**

Richard empezaba a divertirse después de mas de 1000 años, era la mejor fiesta en la que el haya asistido, se la había pasado muy bien, conoció a casi todas las portadoras, ya que Apple Jack tuvo trabajo extra por la tarde, se tuvo que quedar en la granja, Rarity, tuvo un pedido de ultima hora, y Twilight se quedo para leer el libro.

El solo conoció a Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy la cual le había ofrecido su casa para quedarse mientras pensaba si irse o quedarse en Pony Ville.

Durante la noche, Fluttershy y Richard se estaban yendo a la casa en silencio hasta que Richard interrumpe ese silencio.

-Gracias por dejarme hospedar en tu humilde hogar- dice Richard de forma caballerosa.

-No hay de que, en realidad no es nada- dice Fluttershy de manera tímida.

-Y dime... em... escuche de que eres una de las portadoras de los elementos- dice Richard y mira a Fluttershy.

-Si, si lo soy- dice ella y baja la mirada con una sonrisa tímida.

-Em... ¿y tu conoces a Discord?- pregunta Richard.

-Si, de hecho, el vive conmigo, se a hecho un gran amigo mio- dice Fluttershy.

-¿Discord quedarse con una linda floresilla sin causar caos? Eso es nuevo para mi- dice Richard de manera burlona.

-Eres muy amable, pero de todas formas, el era todo un caos con migo hasta que finalmente me arte de todo y le dije que si no dejaba de hacer caos, me iba a perder como amiga, el al darse cuenta de que yo era su única amiga y además se había encariñado conmigo, decidió obedecer, además no podía contra mi mirada- dice Fluttershy animada.

-Bueno, después de que me dejo, creeme que si eras su única amiga, me pregunto cual sera su expresión al verme- dice Richard tratando de imaginar la cara de Discord al verlo.

-Digo lo mismo, no le gusta que lleve sementales a mi casa- dice Fluttershy nerviosa.

-¿Por que?- pregunta Richard.

-Piensa que me van a hacer algo, se a puesto sobre-protector conmigo... ¡Oh! mira hay esta mi casa- dice Fluttershy notando su casa.

-Que tierno hogar, ya no se encuentran lugares tan pacíficos y naturales aquí en Equestria- dice Richard admirando el hogar de Fluttershy.

Los 2 ponys entran al hogar de Fluttershy y notan a Discord preparando un poco de cereal.

-Am... Discord, ya e llegado y traje a un amigo- dice Fluttershy tímidamente.

-Cielos, que bajo has caído Discord- dice Richard burlonamente.

Discord se da la vuelta y ve con detenimiento a Richard.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunta Discord seriamente.

-Claro compadre caos, soy yo Richard, me decías tus planes y todo eso ¿recuerdas?- dice Richard tratando de disimular.

¡Ah! Si Richard, ¿cuanto tiempo? y bueno, solo me voy a disculpar por no cumplir lo que te prometí ¿y que palabra busco...? a si, fuera de mi casa- dice Discord comiendo su cereal.

-Discord, ¿que te pasa? ¿por que lo tratas así?- dice Fluttershy enojada.

-Fluttershy, ya te e dicho que no me gusta que traigas sementales; y tu, te he dicho que te vallas de aquí- dice Discord ya enojado.

-Yo no me voy si es que Fluttershy así lo desea- dice Richard desafiando a Discord.

-Discord, solo va a ser por unos días, solo va a ver si se queda aquí en Pony Ville- dice Fluttershy tratando de convencer a Discord.

-Estoy seguro que se quedara- dice Discord entre dientes.

-Ya no seas envidioso Discord, ni que fuera un vampiro o un ponylobo- dice Richard sarcásticamente.

-Esta bien, te puedes quedar, pero te tendré muy bien vigilado, y no solo lo digo por Fluttershy, si no también para los ponys de Pony Ville. Bueno vamos a la cama, yo con Fluttershy, no quiero que le hagas algo- dice Discord desconfiado.

Finalmente, los 2 ponys y Discord van a sus camas a descansar, pues mañana iba a ser un día memorable.

* * *

**Bueno, esta parte de la historia ya la tenía guardada pero tuve que hacer millones de modificaciones pues tenía unas faltas de ortografía que me daban un cancer de ojos horrible, cosas como escribir "había" así "avia" me sangraron los ojos XC**

**Ok como sea, espero les hay gustado y bla bla bla, lo usual. Bueno, eso es todo, hasta la siguiente.**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta la siguiente, chau!**


	7. AVISO

**¡AVISO!**

**¡Hey! Hola que tal lectores. Reconozco que mi ausencia ya los desespero, pero se me hace muy difícil subir los capítulos cuando estoy castigada. ¿Quieren saber por qué me castigaron? Bien, por sacar malas calificaciones y no esforzarme en lo más mínimo en la escuela, pues reprobe 4 materias y la cague pero horrible. Como sea, lamento que mi ausencia haya sido mucha, pero trataré de subir cuanto antes todos los capítulos.**

**Este aviso esta distribuido en todas mis lecturas por si eres un seguidor frecuente de mi cuenta. Habrá otros avisos en 2 de mis historias "CUENTOS (+18)" y "EN BUSCA DE CADÁVERES Y AMOR". Si te interesa alguno de los 2, visita estas historias para verificar cuales son los avisos y noticias que hay en estos.**

**Nuevamente me disculpo por tanta ausencia en estos días.**

**Soy FVHTF y hasta el próximo capítulo, chau!**


End file.
